Great Teacher
by Cloverssi
Summary: (Chapter 4 up)Chanyeol yang seorang pengangguran mendadak diminta menjadi guru di sekolah dasar. Terlebih di sana ia dihadapkan tantangan untuk mengajar Byun Baekhyun, bocah hiperaktif 9 tahun yang antisosial dan tidak bisa baca-tulis. Akankah usaha Chanyeol berhasil?/CHANBAEK-BAEKYEOL
1. PROLOG

**Great Teacher**

 **Author: Pewds1205**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Summary:**

 **Chanyeol yang seorang pengangguran mendadak diminta menjadi guru di sekolah dasar. Terlebih di sana ia dihadapkan tantangan untuk mengajar Byun Baekhyun, bocah hiperaktif 9 tahun yang antisosial dan tidak bisa baca-tulis. Akankah usaha Chanyeol berhasil?**

 **WARNING: YAOI, BL, PEDO**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 **NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Siang yang damai di musim panas. Cahaya matahari bersinar terik membuat siapa saja enggan keluar dari rumah. Apalagi penghuni apartemen di pinggir jalan Seoul yang terletak di lantai 7.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung tampak sedang menikmati sebungkus keripik kentang dengan posisi menelungkup di atas karpet menghadap pada laptop berwarna putih dengan merk Apple yang terus mendengungkan suara berisik khas game pertempuran.

"Aah, shit! Jangan... jangan game over, jebal.. AAAAHH!"

Teriakan putus asa suara bass mendominasi ruangan bernuansa biru laut itu tepat ketika pintu utama dibuka dan seorang yeoja berambut sebahu memasuki ruangan.

"PARK CHANYEOL HARUS BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, JAGA SIKAPMU!"

Si lelaki bertubuh jangkung yang ternyata bernama Park Chanyeol itu memutar bola matanya malas sambil menutup kedua telinga lebarnya.

"HEI ANAK BANDEL AKU SEDANG MENASEHATIMU BODOH!" Yeoja berambut sebahu kembali berteriak dengan wajah merah padam menahan amarah.

"Yoora-noona, tahukah kau bahwa telingaku ini masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik? Kuharap kau tak perlu repot-repot merusaknya dengan suara merdumu itu noona. Kita bicara baik-baik saja." Chanyeol berucap kesal sambil mengorek telinganya yang kini terasa berdengung.

"Ck, baiklah." Park Yoora mendecak sebal dan menghempaskan tubuh seksinya dengan asal di atas sofa panjang yang terletak di ruangan itu.

"Hm jadi noona mau apa selain masuk tanpa ijin ke apartemen orang sambil mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari game starcraft yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Aku ingin menawarimu pekerjaan."

Hening.

Hening.

"Kutolak."

"Yak, kau menolak bahkan sebelum tahu pekerjaan apa yang kutawarkan hah?!" protes Yoora.

Chanyeol mendengus,"Tak kau sebutkan pun aku pasti tahu gaya pekerjaan macam apa yang noona tawarkan."

Chanyeol masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Yoora terus mengusiknya dengan menawari berbagai pekerjaan aneh. Sejauh ini yang paling greget adalah Yoora yang menyuruhnya menjual diri di klub menjadi pemuas hasrat para wanita kesepian. Hell, mana ada kakak waras yang menyuruh adiknya kandungnya menjual diri? Sejak itu Chanyeol kapok dan memilih untuk menghindari Yoora.

"Ayolah Yeol, pekerjaan kali ini berbeda!" Yoora mendesak.

"Pekerjaan apa memangnya?" Chanyeol penasaran.

"Menjadi guru di sekolah dasar." Yoora mengucapkannya dengan sangat enteng.

"WHAT the hell! Siapa yang sudi melakukan pekerjaan merepotkan bergaji kecil itu?!" Chanyeol berseru heboh bersamaan dengan laptop applenya yang menampilkan tulisan GAME OVER pada layarnya.

"Chanyeol please, ini hanya sekolah dasar!"

"Justru karena itu sekolah dasar!" Chanyeol membanting laptopnya sampai menutup dengan frustasi.

Chanyeol tahu anak-anak sekolah dasar lebih kecil dan masih berotak polos serta lebih gampang diatur daripada anak-anak sekolah menengah berandalan, tapi justru karena itu! Anak-anak belum bisa mengontrol emosinya dan cenderung tidak suka diatur. Terakhir kali Chanyeol berkunjung ke sekolah dasar untuk melakukan Kuliah Kerja Nyatanya itu benar-benar buruk. Semua anak-anak berteriak-teriak tak karuan seperti kesurupan dan saat itu Chanyeol pulang ke rumah dengan gendang telinganya yang nyaris pecah/? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Chanyeol enggan.

"Tapi kau cocok jadi guru! Dan lagi bukankah selama 3 bulan ini kuliahmu libur semeteran?"

"Noona, apakah kau tega merusak liburan indah yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh adik kesayanganmu ini? Aku menganggur pun kurasa tak masalah, di kampus aku sudah mengerjakan segunung tugas!"

"Tapi aku yang masalah Yeol! Aku malu mendengar para tetangga yang bergosip tentangmu yang tak pernah keluar rumah!" balas Yoora.

Chanyeol terdiam. Benar juga, kalau dipikir sejak masa liburan dimulai ia tak hampir tak pernah meninggalkan apartementnya. Sebagian besar waktu ia habiskan untuk berada di depan laptop kesayangannya atau bermain gadget.

"Haah aku sama sekali tak mengira kau mendapat penghargaan sebagai mahasiswa paling berprestasi saat wisuda kemarin." Yoora menghela nafas. "Kau ini brillian Yeol, berbakat dan jenius! Kau mau hanya menyia-nyiakan bakatmu itu hanya untuk duduk di depan Pc?"

JLEB

Kalimat itu tepat menusuk Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol memang sudah berencana menhabiskan liburan 3 bulan ini dengan bersantai di apartement mewahnya. Tapi kenapa kini ia mulai merasa bosan?

Yoora bangkit dan menghela nafas, bersiap pergi."Baiklah kalau kau tak mau, aku tak memaksa Yeol. Tapi kalau kau tertarik..."

"Aku mau, noona."

Mata Yoora langsung melebar. Ia menatap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan tak percaya.

"Ka-Kau serius Yeol? Kau benar-benar mau mencobanya?!"

"Aku serius noona. Aku akan mencoba tantangan menjadi guru di sekolah dasar itu."

Yoora tersenyum bahagia dan langsung memeluk haru Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol yang di peluk hanya menatap langit-langit apartemennya diliputi perasaan campur aduk. Ia ragu pilihannya ini akan tepat. Tapi Chanyeol tak ingin diremehkan Yoora dan orang-orang lain termasuk para tetangganya yang suka bergosip itu.

Yah, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, pikir Chanyeol pasrah.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama, berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari apartemen Chanyeol, seorang bocah mungil berambut kecokelatan tengah menangis seorang diri di dalam kegelapan.

...

 **TBC or END?**

 **A/N:**

 **Sebenernya ff ini terinspirasi waktu aku pas pelajaran bhs inggris nonton film india, yang judulnya "Every Child is Special". Percaya deh itu bukan film yaoi, cuman ttg anak autis yang antisosial terus dibantu sama gurunya tapi pas bagian ending entah kenapa otak aku langsung melihat itu sebagai yaoi dan mikir, "Kalo Chanbaek yang kayak gitu gimana ya.. keknya bagus juga ff pedo tentang guru dan murid :v " dan voila! Lahirlah fanfic gaje nan abal ini - _- Karena selama perjalanan pulang aku terus kepikiran sama nih cerita, jadi yah begitu nyampe rumah aku langsung bikin prolognya jadi maaf kalo agak berantakan dan aneh.**

 **Oh ya di ff ini aku bikin Baek kelas 3 SD trus Chanyeolnya 23 taun :v**

 **Ok terimakasih buat yang udah mau baca bacotan gaje saya *bow***

 **Mind to review?**

 **Annyeong~**

 **Xx21 September 2015xX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Great Teacher**

 **Author: Pewds1205**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Changmin(TVXQ), And others...**

 **Romance, family, chapter ini agak angst dikit**

 **Summary:**

 **Chanyeol yang seorang pengangguran mendadak diminta menjadi guru di sekolah dasar. Terlebih di sana ia dihadapkan tantangan untuk mengajar Byun Baekhyun, bocah hiperaktif 9 tahun yang antisosial dan tidak bisa baca-tulis. Akankah usaha Chanyeol berhasil?**

 **WARNING: YAOI, BL, PEDO**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 **NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: chapter ini khusus membahas tentang Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pinggiran jalan Seoul, di dalam sebuah gang sempit tampak sekumpulan anak lelaki tengah menyudutkan seorang anak lelaki berambut kecokelatan yang bertubuh paling kecil di antara semuanya.

"Hey Byun Baekhyun.. cepat ganti uang yang kau ambil itu." Ancam salah seorang anak berkulit gelap.

Si anak lelaki berambut cokelat yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menggeleng imut.

"Tidak bisa, Jongin. Aku sudah mengembalikannya pada Yi Xing tadi."

"KAU!" Jongin mencengkeram kerah baju Baekhyun, namun bocah berwajah manis itu tak menunjukkan gejala-gejala ketakutan dan malah membalas tatapan tak bersahabat dari Jongin.

"Hajar saja Jong, gara-gara dia kita tak bisa membeli game minggu ini." Seorang bocah chinese bermata panda memanas-manasi.

"Uang itu kalian ambil dari Yi Xing, jadi wajar kan kalau aku mengembalikannya?" ucap Baekhyun santai.

BUAGH

Baekhyun mengusap darah segar yang mengucur dari hidungnya yang kini terasa nyeri.

"Kenapa kau ikut campur, hah?!" Desis Jongin mendorong tubuh Baekhyun sampai membentur tembok dengan keras.

Baekhyun meringis.

"Aku melakukannya sebelum kalian kepergok Seongsaenim.."

"ITU URUSAN KITA, UNTUK APA HAH KAU IKUT CAMPUR?!" Bentak Jongin memberi Baekhyun dua pukulan lagi.

BUAGH

BUAGH

Baekhyun tersenyum, meski wajahnya kini memar dan terasa nyeri.

"Kalian tahu? Uang yang kalian ambil dari Yi Xing itu uang terakhirnya! Yi Xing itu bukan bukan dari keluarga makmur, hidupnya sudah cukup menderita tanpa harus di peras orang-orang pengecut seperti kalian!" Tao mendengus, sedangkan Jongin tertawa remeh.

"Apa peduliku? Dia sendiri tak menolak dan memberikannya dengan senang hati." Jongin memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana pendeknya.

"Itu karena kalian mengancamnya! KALIAN SAMPAH, PENGE.."

BUAGH

Tubuh kurus Baekhyun tersungkur di tanah oleh tendangan Jongin pada perutnya.

"Kau terus-terusan menyebut kami sampah dan pengecut. Kau pikir kau sendiri apa?"

Tao dan sekelompok teman-temannya tertawa ketika Jongin menjejakkan kakinya di atas perut Baekhyun.

"Orang yang terlalu sok ikut campur dan sok peduli sepertimu justru lebih rendah dari sampah. Lemah, bodoh pula. Wajahmu juga seperti yeoja, dasar banci." Jongin menyeringai.

Baekhyun menggeram tertahan tak bisa bergerak. Sepatu Adidas Jongin masih berada di atas perutnya.

"Wajahku ini turunan dari ibuku. Dan aku bangga memilikinya, asal kalian tahu!"

Jongin dan teman-temannya tertawa remeh.

"Aah~ ibumu yang koma di rumah sakit itu ya? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa masih hidup?" Ucap Jongin lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"JANGAN HINA IBUKU, BRENGSEK!"

Tawa Jongin terhenti ketika mendadak Baekhyun bangkit dan langsung menerjangnya.

"Yak sialan apa yang kau lakukan pada Jongin?!" Tao memukul keras-keras wajah Baekhyun sementara anak-anak yang lain memegangi tubuh Baekhyun.

Kali ini darah segar tak hanya keluar dari hidung Baekhyun, namun juga dari bibir mungilnya yang kini sobek, namun Baekhyun tak peduli.

"BERANINYA MENGHINA IBUKU BRENGSEK KUHAJAR KAU KIM JONGIN!" Baekhyun mengayunkan tinjunya secara membabi buta membuat para anak buah Jongin mulai kesulitan memeganginya.

Jongin speechles dan gemetar melihat Baekhyun yang menghantamkan pukulan pada Tao sampai bocah berkewargnegaraan China itu roboh.

"MATI KAU, MATI KAU JONGIN!"

BUAGH

Pukulan Jongin telak mengenai wajah Baekhyun.

"Yak apa yang kalian lakukan cepat tahan dia!" Perintah Jongin dengan gemetar.

Para anak buah bersiapmenyergap Baekhyun lagi namun gagal karena tubuh Baekhyun yang terlalu gesit lansung menerjang Jongin.

"MATI KAU JONGIN!"

"T-Tunggu Baek aku.."

KRAAAAK

Suara retakan dari lengan Jongin terdengar bersamaan dengan Jongin yang menyumpah dan menjerit keras-keras.

"T-Tidak.. Jongin.." Tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah babak belur roboh pada lututnya.

"Sini! Di sini seongsaenim!" Seorang bocah berdimple masuk dari tikungan gang sempit itu diikuti seorang wanita muda berkacamata di belakangnya. "Baekhyun!"

DEG

Baekhyun tahu itu suara Yi Xing dan wali kelasnya.

"Baekhyun Jongin? Tao? Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Uuugh.. aah.. appheo..." erangan Jongin membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup.

"Jongin? Baekhyun kenapa dengan Jong.. astaga BAEKHYUN!"

...

...

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf nyonya, semua biaya pengobatan akan saya tanggung."

"Baiklah. Lain kali beritahu anak anda yang brutal itu agar berhati-hati."

"Baik, kesalahan ini takkan berulang lagi nyonya Kim."

Pria berbalut setelan hitam itu membungkuk dalam-dalam sampai wanita berkulit kecokelatan yang ia panggil nyonya Kim melenggang ke dalam sebuah ruang gawat darurat.

 _dolo wie yeogin runway  
nal balaboneun nun sog milky way  
Just love me right (aha!)  
Baby love me right (aha_!

"Yoboseyo?"

" **Byun Changmin-sshi, rapat hari ini kita kehilangan tawaran kerja sama dari pihak Vietnam!"** suara di seberang telepon terdengar sangat frustasi.

"Lalu? Kita bisa mengundang mereka lagi." Changmin berusaha terdengar tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia di ambang kemarahan sekarang.

" **Tidak bisa, mereka benar-benar memutus kontak dengan perusahaan. Sayang sekali, padahal ini kesempatan bagus, jarang-jarang Vietnam bersedia mengajukan kerja sama pada negara tetangga."** Changmin menggeram tertahan dan mengepalkan tangannya.

" **Bos? Kenapa tumben kau tak datang rapat? Sudah kubilang kan kau itu negosiator terbaik di perusahaan, tanpamu kami tak-"**

"Junsu, kututup dulu. 10 menit lagi aku kembali ke kantor." Changmin mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya di saku sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal.

"Appa~"

Pandangan tajam Changmin tertuju pada seorang bocah berambut kecokelatan yan menarik-narik ujung jasnya. Itu anaknya. Anak kandungnya sendiri. Yang menyebabkan perusahaannya kehilangan kesempatan untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Vietnam.

"Appa mianhe.."

PLAK!

"A..Appa.." Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa perih dan memerah.

"Anak nakal." Mata Changmin mulai menggelap. Ia tak peduli yang dia pukul itu anaknya. Ia bahkan tak peduli walaupun wajah Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi luka lebam.

"Appa.."

"KAU ANAK NAKAL, KENAPA BERKELAHI HAH?! KAU MEMBUATKU MENGHABISKAN UANG KU UNTUK MEMBAYAR BIAYA OPNAME ANAK YANG KAU PATAHKAN LENGANNYA ITU! KAU MEMBUAT PERUSAHAANKU KEHILANGAN KESEMPATAN BEKERJA SAMA DENGAN PERUSAHAAN VIETNAM!"

PLAK!

PLAK!

Dua kali tamparan keras sampai wajah Baekhyun terlempar ke samping, namun ia masih tak bereaksi.

"Ehm tuan, mohon maaf ini di rumah sakit." Seorang perawat berkacamata yang kebetulan lewat dengan mendorong seorang kakek di kursi roda menegur tajam.

"Ck, maaf!" Bentak Changmin keras sampai perawat tersebut segera lewat dengan sungkan.

Pria berambut hitam legam itu menatap pada anaknya yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

Kemudian, kalimat menyakitkan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun serasa di hantam oleh palu tak kasat mata.

" **Kau sama merepotkannya dengan ibumu."**

Diam.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam memandang punggung tegap ayahnya yang perlahan mulai melenggang meninggalkannya seorang diri di koridor rumah sakit.

"Baekhyun..." Seorang anak lelaki berdimple menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah tak enak.

"Oh, hai Yi Xing." Baekhyun tersenyum. Meskipun senyumnya itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan dan miris dengan wajah penuh lebam.

"Maaf Baekhyun ini semua gara-gara kau menolong mengembalikan uangku yang diambil Jongin. Aku seharusnya turut bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini." Yi Xing berkata penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Aku sendiri yang terlalu gampang terprovokasi dan kelewatan."

"Baekhyun aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu. Padahal kita jarang berbicara satu sama lain di kelas tapi kau..."

"Cukup Yi Xing. Jarang berbicara bukan berarti tak punya rasa peduli. Sudahlah lupakan saja, jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Ayo senyum~^^" Baekhyun menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dengan kedua tangan sampai terbentuk senyum lebar sekali di wajah imutnya.

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan Baekhyun itu mau tak mau Yi Xing tersenyum kecil.

"Horee kau tersenyum~ pertahankan itu ya Yixinggie~"

"Terimakasih Baekhyun."

"Neh, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke kamar ibuku. Dia koma dan opname di sini juga." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"O-Oh begitu.. sampai jumpa di sekolah besok, Baek."

"Neh sampai jumpa Xing!" Baekhyun berjalan ke arah berlawanan dengan Yi Xing sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya riang.

"Dihajar, dimarahi, dan ditampar ayahnya.. ibunya koma, dan ia masih bisa tersenyum? Kau sungguh tegar, Baek.." Yi Xing menggeleng lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa perkiraannya itu salah.

...

Baekhyun berdiri di depan sebuah pintu putih bernomor 367. Senyumnya telah pudar sedari tadi dan tenggorokannya tercekat. Anak lelaki itu ragu sejenak dengan tangan yang telah berada di kenop pintu, namun akhirnya ia menghela nafas dan menarik pintu itu sampai terbuka.

Dan itu.. pemandangan yang selalu membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis jika memasuki ruangan putih beraroma khas obat-obatan itu. Sesosok perempuan cantik berambut kecokelatan sepertinya yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur pasien.

"Eomma.. aku datang.." Baekhyun menghampiri wanita yang terbaring tak bergerak dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping ranjang.

Baekhyun memperhatikan wajah damai ibunya yang seperti tertidur. Masih sangat cantik meskipun pipinya terlihat sedikit mencekung. Sugguh menyedihkan melihat betapa banyak selang-selang oksigen yang terpasang di mulut dan hidungnya. Baekhyun memang baru 9 tahun tapi dia mengerti, dan perasaannya cukup sensitif.

Dengan gemetar Baekhyun mengenggam jemari lentik ibunya yang juga mulai terasa kurus.

"Eomma, kapan eomma bangun? Aku ingin sekali melihat senyum eomma."

Hening.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun tahu percuma saja bicara dengan orang yang sedang koma tapi ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Eomma aku ingin makan bulgogi buatan eomma..."

Tangan kecil Baekhyun yang menggenggam tangan ibunya sedikit bergetar. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Eomma,kata appa aku ini anak nakal.. memang, padahal aku tak sengaja mematahkan lengan Jongin karena dia mengejek eomma.. tapi appa malah bilang.."

" **Kau sama merepotkannya dengan ibumu."**

Suara dingin Changmin kembali terngiang di telinga Baekhyun, dan detik itu juga sebutir air mata yang di tahan mati-matian agar tak keluar, meluncur di pipi putih Baekhyun.

"Padahal aku tidak membenci appa. Tidak, aku tak akan pernah membenci appa.. mungkin aku memang sudah keterlaluan sampai appa berkata seperti itu.. tapi eomma.. kupikir appa mencintai eomma..."

Butiran air mata jatuh bertubi-tubi di atas selimut dari kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk. Baekhyun tahu seorang lelaki tak boleh menangis, tapi ia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Ia ingin bertemu ibunya.

Ingin ayahnya memaafkannya.

Ingin berbaikan dan berteman dengan Jongin.

Tak bisakah semua itu terwujud? Hati kecil Baekhyun menjerit lirih.

...

...

 **XxTBCxX**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, maaf aku kelamaan update ya. Oh ya buat chapter ini emang khusus aku bikin kehidupan Baekhyun/? Mungkin yeol muncul di chap depan.**

 **Oh ya ff ini emang rencananya aku buat pedo dan bagi readers yang bilang kalo umurnya chanbaek kejauhan ya emang sengaja aku buat segitu. 9 tahun sama 23, yah 14 tahunlah kira-kira, habis aku mikir kan aneh kalo chanyeol lulus kuliah masih 17th-an dan langsung jadi guru. So, tentang umur mungkin udah fix segitu aja :D**

 **Special thanks to:**

 **(SHINeeexo), (qtiepie00), (winter park chanchan), (Kyusung Eunna), (deux22), (seogogirl), (Bcdhl), (Bbangssang)**

 **Yang udah nyempetin review, dan bagi yang favorite/follows :D**

 **Terimakasih banyak, aku senang baca review kalian semua ^^**

 **Annyeong~**

 **(23 September 2015)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Great Teacher**

 **Author: Pewds1205**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Changmin(TVXQ), And others...**

 **Romance, family, chapter ini agak angst dikit**

 **Summary:**

 **Chanyeol yang seorang pengangguran mendadak diminta menjadi guru di sekolah dasar. Terlebih di sana ia dihadapkan tantangan untuk mengajar Byun Baekhyun, bocah hiperaktif 9 tahun yang antisosial dan tidak bisa baca-tulis. Akankah usaha Chanyeol berhasil?**

 **WARNING: YAOI, BL, PEDO**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 **NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang yang menyedihkan di kelas 3-5 sekolah dasar Mansae. Di saat anak-anak lain memakan bekal makan siang masing-masing sambil bercanda dan tertawa dalam kelompok kecil, Baekhyun hanya duduk seorang diri di sudut kelas. Mengunyah roti isi yang dibelinya dari minimarket dengan tidak bersemangat.

Rumor tentang Baekhyun yang mematahkan lengan Jongin telah tersebar luas, bisa di duga siapa lagi yang menyebarkannnya berita itu kalau bukan Tao dan para anak buah Jongin. Semua orang kini takut pada Baekhyun, bahkan Jongin dengan teganya mengancam semua teman-temannya agar tak mendekati Baekhyun. Jadi otomatis Baekhyun sekarang terkucilkan di lingkungan sekolahnya.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun meringis ketika pipinya terasa nyeri di tengah kegiatan mengunyahnya. Luka lebamnya memang masih belum sembuh total.

Tiba-tiba seseorang meletakkan satu pack plester luka di meja Baekhyun. Di atas bungkusnya ditempeli secarik kertas kecil berisi tulisan tangan rapi yang Baekhyun kenal betul.

 _ **Pakailah itu. Maaf aku tak bisa bicara langsung denganmu. Fighting!**_

 _ **-Yi Xing-**_

Baekhyun mendongak, ia melihat punggung Yi Xing berjalan kembali ke bangku di barisan belakang yang juga ditempatinya sendiri. Kemudian Baekhyun menatap pesan itu lagi, dan senyuman kecil perlahan mengembang di bibir merah mudanya.

Baekhyun merobek bungkusnya, dan mendapati bahwa plester itu bermotif bunga sakura favoritenya. Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan ia pun menempelkan satu plester pada sudut bibirnya yang lecet.

Dan ia melanjutkan lagi acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun atau apa tapi kini luka-lukanya sudah tak terasa sakit lagi saat ia mengunyah. Dan roti isinya juga terasa lebi enak daripada sebelumnya. Baekhyun tersenyum riang tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari sepasang mata cokelat yang ditujukan padanya.

...

...

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu dan kini Baekhyun tengah menyapu kelasnya seorang diri. Sebenarnya tugas piket membersihkan kelas dilakukan dalam kelompok 4 orang namun karena sepertinya rumor Baekhyun sudah menjalar terlalu jauh, teman-teman satu kelompoknya enggan dan takut berada dalam jarak dekat bersamanya. Dan dengan tega mereka menyerahkan begitu saja tugas bersih-bersih pada Baekhyun seorang.

Baekhyun sebenarnya sedih dan kelelahan, karena ruang kelasnya itu tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika Baekhyun tak melakukan tugasnya mungkin Jongin malah akan semakin berulah dan memperburuk keadaan.

Di saat itu tiba-tiba pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka, seorang bocah berdimple masuk dengan penuh senyum.

"Yi Xing? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Baekhyun terkejut, namun ia juga senang.

"Membantumu. Tadi kulihat Jimin dan Jungkook sudah pulang duluan, jadi kupikir mereka pasti meninggalanmu piket sendirian." Yi Xing mengambil sebuah sapu dari lemari peralatan kebersihan.

"Eh hey! Tak perlu Xing! Nanti kau dimarahi seongsaenim kalau ketahuan membantuku!" Baekhyun menolak namun Yi Xing tetap keras kepala dan bahkan sekarang telah mulai menyapu.

"Tak akan ketahuan. Percayalah Baek, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Memangnya kau pikir menyapu kelas ini dalam waktu singkat dapat dilakukan seorang diri?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membantumu." Ucap Yi Xing tenang.

Akhirnya kedua anak lelaki itu menyapu kelas bersama-sama, walaupun mereka lebih banyak bermain-main dengan sapu yang mereka pergunakan seolah-olah itu adalah pedang. Namun pekerjaan itu menjadi jauh lebih menyenangkan. 10 menit kemudian Baekhyun dan Yi Xing telah selesai mengembalikan kembali sapu ke dalam lemari peralatan kebersihan.

Baekhyun dan Yi Xing pun memanggul ransel mereka dan keluar dari kelas dengan berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan senyum lebar di wajah manis mereka.

"Senang bersih-bersihnya huh?"

DEG

Baekhyun dan Yi Xing membeku. Sementara perlahan Jongin yang lengan kanannya masih terbalut gips mendekat, dengan para anak buah Jongin yang mulai mengepung di sekeliling Baekhyun dan Yi Xing.

"Kalau begitu akan kubilang pada seongsaenim agar tugas bersih-bersih setiap hari di serahkan pada Byun Baekhyun saja. Kau juga, Yi Xing." Jongin menyeringai melihat tubuh Yi Xing mengejang.

"Minggir Jongin, jangan menghalangi. Kami mau pulang." Baekhyun berkata dingin.

"Ooh, si wajah banci ini mulai berani rupanya?" Jongin menampar keras pipi kiri Baekhyun.

PLAK!

"Jongin!" Yi Xing memekik.

"Apa? Kau juga mau dipukul?"

Yi Xing menatap geram Jongin sabil membantu Baekhyun yang tersungkur ke lantai untuk berdiri.

"Heuh, lepaskan dia Xing. Untuk apa kau peduli dengan makhluk rendahan sepertinya?" Yi Xing kali ini benar-benar marah.

"Kaulah yang rendahan Jongin! Kau menindas Baekhyun sedemikian rupa hanya karena ia mematahkan lenganmu. Dan sadarkah bahwa sebenarnya kau semua yang memulai? Kau yang memprovokasi Baekhyun!"

Oh tidak. Baekhyun melihat rahang Jongin mulai mengeras. Apakah Yi Xing tak tahu bahwa ucapannya itu malah semakin menyulut kemarahan Jongin?

"Yi Xing hentikan.." Baekhyun berucap lemah. Mulutnya terlalu sakit untuk berbicara dengan suara lantang akibat pukulan Jongin tadi.

"Kau benar-benar jahat Kim Jongin!" ucap Yi Xing final, sarat akan kemarahan.

Anehnya, Jongin malah menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu apa kau tak sadar siapa yang membuat Baekhyun mengalami penindasan olehku begini?" Yi Xing mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Kau sendiri, Zhang Yi Xing."

DEG

"Kau lupa permasalahan ini terjadi karena Baekhyun mengambil kembali uangmu yang kita curi?"

Yi Xing mulai bercucuran keringat dingin. Benar juga. Perlahan hatinya mulai diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Xing!" seru Baekhyun lemah. Ia tahu siasat busuk Jongin. Jongin sengaja mengungkit masalah itu agar Yi Xing diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"Karena itu sampah sepertimu tak perlu repot-repot membantu sampah seperti Baekhyun!" Jongin menendang keras perut Yi Xing sampai Yi Xing terlempar ke lantai dengan tubuh yang menekuk.

"Yak Kim Jongin jangan macam-macam padanya!" seru Baekhyun tak terima.

Jongin menatap datar Baekhyun sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun dalam posisi berdiri. Bibirnya menyeringai melihat plester luka bermotif sakura yang menempel di sudut muut Baekhyun.

"Rupanya sekarang kalian bersahabat eoh? Lihatlah betapa manisnya perhatian temanmu itu dengan memberikan plester luka ini!" Jongin menarik keras dan cepat plester itu dari mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerang keras, lukanya terasa perih lagi. Mungkin sudah berdarah lagi sekarang.

"Jangan sok, Byun BAEKHYUN!" Jongin memukul kuat-kuat wajah manis Baekhyun sampai pandangan anak lelaki berambut kecokelatan itu berkunang kunang.

BUAGH

BUAGH

Setelah puas menghajar wajah Baekhyun, Jongin menendang keras tubuh Baekhyun hingga ambruk di sebelah tubuh Yi Xing.

"Sudah cukup. Ayo pergi sebelum ada yang melihat." Jongin memberi komando pada anak-anak buahnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kepalanya pening, perutnya sakit, dan lidahnya mengecap rasa amis darah yang sepertinya berasal dari mulutnya yang kini berdarah. Yi Xing di sampingnya masih terbaring tak bergerak dengan mata terpejam, sementara perlahan beberapa pasang kaki yang mengelilinginya perlahan mulai bergerak menjauh. Pandangan Baekhyun terkunci pada sepatu hitam berlogo Adidas yang berjalan paling depan. Baekhyun tahu itu sepatu Jongin. Seandainya saja ia bisa bangkit berdiri dan membalas perbuatan Jongin.. namun seluruh nyeri pada tubuhnya tak mengijinkannya.

Baekhyun hanya dapat membiarkan liquid hangat sebening kristal itu menuruni pipinya perlahan saat rombongan Jongin semakin menjauh keluar dari gedung sekolah.

...

...

"Kau berkelahi lagi?" tatapan bengis Changmin menelusuri wajah babak belur Baekhyun ketika ia tiba di rumahnya.

Baekhyun tak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa bilang bahwa ia sebenarnya korban. Appanya takkan percaya, karena selama ini Changmin selalu menganggap Baekhyun anak nakal yang urakan dan sering berkelahi.

"Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" tanya Changmin seperti seorang detektif yang tengah menginterogasi pelaku pembunuhan.

"Jongin." Baekhyun hanya mencicit kecil, namun asih dapat didengar oleh appanya.

PLAK

Tamparan menyakitkan itu lagi-lagi mendarat keras di pipi lebam Baekhyun.

"Kau berkelahi dengan Jongin lagi? Apa maumu hah?! Membuatnya masuk rumah sakit lagi dan aku yang harus membayar biaya pengobatannya begitu?!"

PLAK

Tamparan yang terakhir terasa begitu menyakitkan. Baekhyun kini sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, mengompres lukanya dengan es batu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Mengapa bahkan ayahnya sendiri tak mau mempercayainya? Apakah ia terlihat begitu salah di mata sang ayah?

Baekhyun merindukan saat-saat dimana keluarganya masih utuh setahun yang lalu. Dengan ibunya yang sehat, ayahnya yang lucu dan hangat. Baekhyun mengenang kembali waktu mereka pergi ke Lotte World dan naik roller coaster.

Baekhyun rindu semua itu. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ayahnya yang hangat dan humoris serta gemar makan itu berubah kasar dan emosional seperti sekarang.

Mendadak Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Ia ingin mengambil minuman di dapur. Baekhyun pun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mengerinyitkan dahi pada saat memasuki dapur yang gelap gulita, dengan sepasang sosok yang entah sedang melakukan apa sambil mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar aneh dan mengerikan bagi Baekhyun.

"Eungghh.. ahh.. Minnie.."

Suara seorang perempuan yang terdengar asing. Baekhyun semakin penasaran. Setahunya tak pernah ada perempuan lain selain ibunya yang ada di rumah ini waktu larut malam. Baekhyun pun beringsut mendekat, ia mengintip dari balik pintu.

Dan kini pemandangan itu terlihat jelas. Seorang wanita asing bertubuh seksi duduk dalam pangkuan ayahnya. Mereka berciuman erat, dengan sesekali tangan Changmin bergerilya di dada perempuan asing itu yang sibuk mengeluarkan suara aneh tadi.

"Mmh.. ahh.."

"Ngh.. hahh.. Junshuss.."

Baekhyun mematung. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Tanpa suara ia beranjak dari dapur, berjalan ke pintu depan dan keluar.

Ia memakai sepatunya dan berlari cepat dengan air mata yang merembes dari kedua mata indahnya. Hatinya sakit bukan main. Baekhyun tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahnya dengan wanita asing itu tidak benar, karena hampir setiap pagi Baekhyun melihat ayahnya melakukannya pada ibunya dulu. Dan Baekhyun juga tahu penyatuan bibir itu hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang orang yang saling mencintai, menurutnya. Ayahnya menikah dengan ibunya, itu berarti mereka saling mencintai kan? Tapi mengapa ayahnya itu kini melakukannya dengan perempuan lain? Apa ayahnya sudah tak mencintai ibunya lagi?

Baekhyun berjalan cepat dengan bajunya yang semakin basah akibat air mata. Saat ini tempat tujuannya hanya satu: rumah sakit

"Noona!"

Perawat di meja resepsionis itu menunduk bingung pada anak kecil yang terlihat berantakan menjinjitkan kakinya agar sejajar dengan meja kerjanya.

"Ada apa adik kecil?" tanya perawat itu.

"Aku mau bertemu eomma! Namanya Byun Jaejoong!"

Si perawat dengan bingung langsung mengambil buku daftar pasien dan menelusurinya sejenak sampai menemukan nama yang dimaksud.

"Maaf dik, ibumu sedang dalam proses operasi. Denyut nadinya melemah siang ini."

DEG

Baekhyun merasa lidahnya kelu. Mengapa ia bisa sampai tidak tahu?

"Berapa lama operasinya noona?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

"Hmm karena baru saja berjalan mungkin akan cukup lama." Perawat ini melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku akan menunggunya. Bolehkah?"

Si perawat mengerjap beberapa kali dengan bingung.

"Oh baiklah silakan tunggu di depan ruang Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Sunny, antarkan anak ini." Perawat bernama Sooyoung itu menyruh rekan kerjanya.

"Ayo adik manis." Perawat bernama Sunny yang berambut merah terang tersenyum dan menggandeng Baekhyun ke arah ruang IGD.

"Nah, di sini dik" Mereka berhenti di depan pintu berwarna kelabu. "Kau tunggu di sini ya." Sunny menunjuk beberapa kursi yang tersedia disamping ambang pintu.

"Gomawo noona." Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Jangan sedih ya, aku yakin ibumu pasti bisa selamat adik manis." Sunny mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan ia melenggang kembali ke kantornya.

Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi itu dan menunggu dengan gelisah.

1 jam.. 2 jam.. 3 jam..

Baekhyun mulai resah. Air mata perlahan mulai menuruni pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan sambil memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan agar ibunya diselamatkan.

..

"Dik, bangun adik kecil!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan kaget. Sepertinya ia ketiduran dan langsung mendapati wajah Sunny yang tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Noona?"

"Adik kecil, ibumu selamat! Operasinya berhasil, dan ia sudah sadar. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Benarkah?!"

Ini semua bagaikan mimpi.

"Benar, ayo dik!" Sunny membimbing Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan ibunya.

Dan itu dia. Sosok Byun Jaejoong, yang terduduk di ranjangnya. Tersenyum dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Baekhyun.." panggilnya lembut.

Baekhyun langsung berlari dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata. Suara lembut ibunya, aroma khas ibunya, sentuhan lembut ibunya. Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya yang kini tumpah dengan begitu derasnya.

"Baekhyun tenanglah.."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mendongak menatap ibunya.

"Eomma.. aku senang sekali bisa bertemu eomma!"

"Aku juga senang Baekkie.." Jaejoong mengelus lembut pipi Baekhyun. "Kenapa wajahmu sayang?"

"Aku dipukul teman." Adu Baekhyun dengan manjanya.

"Tidak boleh Baekhyun! Ingatlah meskipun temanmu memukulmu jangan pernah berpikir untuk membalasnya!mengerti?"

"Neh eomma~" Baekhyun tersenyum. "Eomma, kalau eomma sudah baikan nanti kita dan appa jalan-jalan bersama ya!"

"Baiklah."

"Janji ya eomma!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ne." Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada milik Baekhyun.

"Eomma.."

"Baekhyun, jika setelah ini kau tak bisa bertemu denganku tolong jangan menangis."

"Apa maksudnya? Eomma baru saja sembuh!"'

"Baekhyun, kau harus berjanji tak akan menangis jika kita harus berpisah lagi. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak membenci appamu.." Ucapan Jaejoong terdengar sedikit bergaung.

"Kenapa eomma berkata begitu?"

Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan cahaya menyilaukan menyelimutinya.

"Baekhyun, kau harus berjanji nak!" suara Jaejoong mulai terdengar jauh.

"Eomma tidak.." Baekhyun berusaha menggapai jaraknya yang semakin menjauh dengan ibunya.

"Kau harus ingat semua itu nak, kau harus bisa melakukannya!"

"Tidak eomma, jangan pergi!" Sosok Jaejoong mulai memudar dalam cahaya itu.

"Kau anak yang tabah Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu, nak" Jaejoong tersenyum, dan sosoknya benar-benar buyar dalam cahaya putih.

Kemudian segalanya berubah hitam.. gelap..

"Nak, bangun nak!"

Baekhyun tersentak. Mengapa kejadian ini terulang lagi dengan Sunny yang menggoyang tubuhnya panik?

"Noona?"

"Nak, ini gawat nak! Ibumu.."

DEG

Baekhyun memilik firasat buruk. Ia segera berlari ke ruang operasi ibunya, tak peduli meskipun beberapa perawat dan dokter yang menghalanginya.

Baekhyun berharap ia dapat melihat ibunya yang duduk di ranjang dengn senyum hangat. Kemudian memeluknya, menciumnya, dan berbincang dengannya, namun..

Lutut Baekhyun terasa lemas bagaikan terbuat dari jelly ketika ia hanya mendapati sosok berambut kecokelatan di atas ranjang, yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh selembar kain putih. Air matanya melebur seketika. Apa-apaan ini? Padahal ia baru saja berjanji dengan ibunya untuk pergi jalan-jalan jika kondisinya nanti sudah membaik.. tapi...

"Eomma!eomma! andwe eomma jangan tinggalkan aku eomma!" raung Baekhyun.

"Nak, hentikan nak.. ibumu sudah.." Sunny menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan air mata bercucuran.

"EOMMA!"

 **XxTBCxX**

 **A.N:**

 **Terimakasih semua yang sudah review pada chapter sebelumnya. Maaf aku gk nepatin janji, Chanyeol bakal muncul di chap depan kok! Serius kali ini gk php! Aku gk nyangka kalau ternyata kehidupan Baek lebih panjang dari perkiraanku jadi maaf kalo membosankan dan angst.**

 **Dan sesuai permintaan salah satu readers, aku panjangin nih^^ maaf ya belum sempat balas review satu-satu..**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[SHINeeexo], [AustyKim], [Yukki Ano Haana], [** **fvkxnocfmyg], [chanbaekssi], [Firda473], [Guest], [seogogirl], [winter park chanchan], [Bcdhl], [ericomizaki13], [sanyakie]**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^**

 **Annyeong~**

 **Mind to review?**

 **(25 September 2015)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Great Teacher**

 **Author: Pewds1205**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Changmin(TVXQ), And others...**

 **Romance, family, chapter ini agak angst dikit**

 **WARNING: YAOI, BL, PEDO**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

 **NO BASH, NO PLAGIAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

" **Baekhyun, kau harus berjanji tak akan menangis jika kita harus berpisah lagi. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk tidak membenci appamu.." Ucapan Jaejoong terdengar sedikit bergaung.**

" **Kenapa eomma berkata begitu?"**

 **Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan cahaya menyilaukan menyelimutinya.**

" **Baekhyun, kau harus berjanji nak!" suara Jaejoong mulai terdengar jauh.**

" **Eomma tidak.." Baekhyun berusaha menggapai jaraknya yang semakin menjauh dengan ibunya.**

" **Kau harus ingat semua itu nak, kau harus bisa melakukannya!"**

" **Tidak eomma, jangan pergi!" Sosok Jaejoong mulai memudar dalam cahaya itu.**

" **Kau anak yang tabah Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu, nak" Jaejoong tersenyum, dan sosoknya benar-benar buyar dalam cahaya putih.**

 **Kemudian segalanya berubah hitam.. gelap..**

" **Nak, bangun nak!"**

 **Baekhyun tersentak. Mengapa kejadian ini terulang lagi dengan Sunny yang menggoyang tubuhnya panik?**

" **Noona?"**

" **Nak, ini gawat nak! Ibumu.."**

 **DEG**

 **Baekhyun memilik firasat buruk. Ia segera berlari ke ruang operasi ibunya, tak peduli meskipun beberapa perawat dan dokter yang menghalanginya.**

 **Baekhyun berharap ia dapat melihat ibunya yang duduk di ranjang dengn senyum hangat. Kemudian memeluknya, menciumnya, dan berbincang dengannya, namun..**

 **Lutut Baekhyun terasa lemas bagaikan terbuat dari jelly ketika ia hanya mendapati sosok berambut kecokelatan di atas ranjang, yang wajahnya ditutupi oleh selembar kain putih. Air matanya melebur seketika. Apa-apaan ini? Padahal ia baru saja berjanji dengan ibunya untuk pergi jalan-jalan jika kondisinya nanti sudah membaik.. tapi...**

" **Eomma!eomma! andwe eomma jangan tinggalkan aku eomma!" raung Baekhyun.**

" **Nak, hentikan nak.. ibumu sudah.." Sunny menahan tubuh Baekhyun dengan air mata bercucuran.**

" **EOMMA!"**

 **...**

Baekhyun berdiri di depan makam yang terbuat dari batu pualam putih itu tanpa ekspresi. Tubuh kecilnya yang berbalut jas hitam tenggelam oleh para kerabatnya yang menangis terisak-isak. Baekhyun sendiri sudah tak sanggup mengeluarkan air matanya. Perasaannya telah mati akibat shock yang terlalu mendalam.

Baekhyun melirik ke samping kanannya. 3 meter dari tempatnya itu sekarang ayahnya, Byun Changmin tengah berdiri dengan wanita brengsek-menurut Baekhyun-yang bernama Junsu itu menggelayut di lengannya. Dada Baekhyun terasa mendidih oleh kemarahan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menendang Junsu jauh-jauh dari ayahnya sekarang juga. Baekhyun tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ayahnya itu lengket dengan perempuan lain di depan makam istrinya sendiri dan tidak mendampingi Baekhyun untuk sekedar menenangkannya?

Baekhyun kira ulah wanita memuakkan itu akan berakhir setelah mengetahui kematian ibunya, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengira bahwa yang akan di alaminya selanjutnya justru malah akan lebih parah.

"Appa akan menikah dengannya, Baek."

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari pemakaman ibunya, dan kini ia hanya dapat terdiam dengan rahang yang jatuh menatap ayahnya yang kini tersenyum cerah sambil merangkul mesra Junsu. Baekhyun belum siap dengan kejutan yang terlalu mendadak ini.

"A.. Appa akan menikah lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya tak percaya, yang hanya dijawab Changmin dengan senyum dan anggukan.

"Aku akan jadi ibu barumu, Baekhyun." Junsu tersenyum dan mengusap pipi mulus Baekhyun.

Tidak.

Baekhyun tidak ingin ini terjadi. Baekhyun tak sudi perempuan nakal bernama Junsu itu menjadi ibu barunya. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang bocah berusia 9 tahun spertinya? Salah-salah bicara bisa-bisa Baekhyun malah akan di hadiahi tamparan lagi oleh ayahnya.

Dan kala ayahnya itu mengucap janji suci dengan Junsu di depan altar, Baekhyun hanya dapat menangis dalam hati. Sungguh Baekhyun tak ingin ini semua terjadi, ia berharap ayahnya tak akan menikahi perempuan lain setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal, namun pada kenyataan pun Baekhyun harus berusaha membiasakan hidup bersama Junsu yang kini berstatus sebagai ibu tirinya, juga bagaimana ia harus menumpahkan air matanya di malam hari setiap kali ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Changmin di tengah malam yang bergaung sampai ke kamarnya.

Dan sejak ayahnya menikah dengan Junsu pun Baekhyun menyadari bahwa rumahnya semakin tak terurus. Biasanya Changmin baru akan pulang menjelang subuh ketika Baekhyun bangun untuk bersiap sekolah, dengan di papah Junsu dan tubuh yang beraroma khas alkohol. Dan karena itu pula otomatis kehidupan Baekhyun turut tak terurus. Sebagai anak berusia 9 tahun ia tentunya masih membutukan kasih sayang orangtua, namun karena ia tak mendapatnya lama kelamaan Baekhyun menjadi stress. Hidupnya mulai berantakan.

Belum lagi di sekolah, Baekhyun masih sering di bully oleh Kim Jongin dan komplotannya, ia selalu sendirian dan saat pelajaran pun ia tak bisa fokus. Baekhyun mulai malas belajar dan tidak betah berlama-lama berada di sekolah. Huruf-huruf yang dituliskan oleh gurunya di papan tulis pun bagaikan menari-nari,semakin lama ia semakin ketinggalan pelajaran. Ia tak bisa membaca, dan kesulitan menulis dengan semakin bertambah depresi dan stress, tiap kali ia pulang dengan tubuh babak belur hanya mendapati rumahnya yang gelap dan kosong tanpa orangtuanya. Baekhyun juga mulai jarang makan makanan bergizi, tubuh mungilnya menjadi semakin kurus dan ususnya sering melilit akibat terlalu seringnya ia menyantap mie instan yang dibelinya di supermarket terdekat.

Perasaannya juga mulai mati, ia bahkan tak lagi dapat meneteskan air matanya meskipun ia dipukuli oleh Jongin dan Tao sampai babak belur. Ia tak dapat lagi merasakan emosi, apa itu senang dan sedih, kemarahan serta kekecewaan. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Kecuali bahwa satu-satunya kegiatan yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menumpahkan imajinasi serta fantasinya hanyalah dengan keahliannya menggambar. Sering kali saat jam pelajaran Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu untuk menggambar di buku-buku pelajarannya, dan tentu saja hal itu mempengaruhi pada perkembangan konsentrasi serta belajarnya.

Hingga pada suatu hari...

"Ulangan matematika minggu lalu akan di bagikan. Yang dipanggil namanya harap ke depan untuk mengambil hasil." Ahn Seongsaenim mengumumkan menjelang waktu pulang sekolah.

"Park Jinyeong.. Jackson Wang... Im Yoona.. Huang Zi Tao.."

Satu persatu anak yang namanya dipanggil maju untuk menerima kertas ulangan. Banyak dari mereka yang menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia dan puas, mungkin nilai mereka bagus-bagus kali ini.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Dan giliran Baekhyun tiba. Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke meja guru, dengan usaha yang besar tentunya untuk mengabaikan pandangan aneh dari teman-temannya serta kaki-kaki para komplotan Jongin yang terjulur dan bersiap untuk menjegalnya.

Baekhyun mengambil kertas ulangannya dari tangan Ahn Seongsaenim. Angka 0 besar yang ditulis dengan tinta merah memenuhi sudut bagian kanan atas kertas itu.

"Baekhyun." Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap tanpa ekspresi wali kelasnya yang kini sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya agar mereka sejajar.

"Baekhyun, apa yang kau tak mengerti dari materi bab ini? Aku tahu nilai-nilaimu cukup baik sebelumnya, tapi apa yang membuat nilaimu jatuh begini? Yang lain mendapatkan nilai cukup tinggi untuk ulangan kali ini."

Baekhyun masih tak membuka mulutnya dan hanya memandang datar sang guru. Ahn Seongsaenim menghela nafas.

"Pokoknya jika ada kesulitan, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Duduklah kembali."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan dengan membawa kertas ulangannya ia berjalan kembali ke bangkunya, sementara itu seongsaenim menyampaikan..

"Bagi yang nilainya di bawah 60 kertas ulangan harap di tanda tangani orangtua untuk mengikuti perbaikan minggu depan!"

Namun Baekhyun tak peduli dengan itu semua.

...

"Aku pulang." Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan membuka pintu depan yang seperti biasa tak terkunci. Bahaya tentu saja, tapi jika seandainya ada pencuri yang masuk apa yang akan di ambil dari rumah seperti kapal pecah begini.

Sepi dan lenggang. Tak ada yang memberikan ucapan selamat datang padanya. Tapi Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengar suara-suara aneh menjijikkan ketika ia melintas di depan kamar ayahnya yang tak tertutup rapat, namun anak berusia 9 tahun itu memilih acuh hingga tiba di kamarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat dan berlutut untuk untuk membenahi ranselnya.

Tangannya meraih buku sket yang diam-diam dibelinya kemarin sore. Saat itu juga selembar kertas kusut jatuh di atas kakinya. Baekhyun menatap lamat-lamat angka 0 yang ditulis dengan tinta merah itu, dan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi tangannya yang berjemari lentik merobek-robeknya dengan beringas sampai berupa carikan-carikan kecil, lalu meniupnya keluar jendela.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli bahwa kertas ulangan itu harus di tanda tangani dan dikumpulkan lagi minggu depan. Baekhyun benci matematika. Baekhyun benci belajar.

Baekhyun pun mengambil buku sketnya dan sebuah pensil lalu naik ke ranjangnya yang berantakan. Di sana jemari lentiknya mulai menari-nari di atas kertas sket yang masih putih bersih.

...

...

Sikap Baekhyun selama setengah semester ke depan semakin menjadi-jadi. Kedua orangtuanya jarang pulang mengakibatkan kehidupan Baekhyun makin tak terurus. Baekhyun sering tertidur selama jam pelajaran akibat jam tidurnya yang mulai berantakan. Ia ketinggalan pelajaran begitu jauhnya saat menjelang Ujian Kenaikan Kelas.

Dan Baekhyun tahu kesialannya tak akan berhenti sampai sini saja pada saat hari pengambilan rapor tiba.

Ahn Seongsaenim membuka-buka buku rapor Baekhyun sambil sesekali menatap iba pada Baekhyun yang duduk di antara Changmin dan Junsu. Cukup lama waktu di ruang guru itu terlewat dalam keheningan yang menegangkan, sampai akhirnya sang guru berdeham.

"Apa tuan dan nyonya sekalian memperhatikan jam belajar Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan sederhana dari Ahn Seongsaenim membuat keluarga Byun menegang bersamaan. Changmin dan Junsu saling pandang, sementara Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dan bermain-main dengan ujung dasinya. Dan seongsaenim yang menyadari kejanggalan ini pun berdeham lebih keras lagi.

"Ah maaf." Changmin tersentak.

"Jadi?"

"Sebenarnya kami tak terlalu memperhatikan waktu belajarnya.." Mendengar jawaban Changmin membuat seongsaenim mengangkat alisnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa seongsaenim?" Junsu bertanya.

Ahn Seongsaenim menghela nafas. Ia menyodorkan rapor Baekhyun pada Changmin dan Junsu, yang saling mendekatkan kepala agar bisa membaca bersamaan.

"Apa yang.." Junsu memekik tertahan sedangkan Changmin menatap tak percaya sang guru.

"Aku tahu reaksi kalian akan seperti ini. Tapi itu nilai anak kalian, nilainya jatuh drastis pada semester kedua ini.. dan dengan sangat menyesal terpaksa saya memberitahukan bahwa anak anda tidak bisa naik pada tingkat selanjutnya."

Hening.

"Maksud anda.. Baekhyun tidak naik kelas..?" Junsu bertanya takut-takut.

"Benar."

DEG

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan tatapan tajam sang ayah mengintimidasinya.

"Nilai-nilainya di ulangan jatuh menjadi yang terendah di kelas, dan ia pun tak pernah mengembalikan kertas ulangan untuk di tanda tangani orangtua."

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Changmin bertanya tenang.

"Karena Baekhyun tidak bisa mengulang lagi dikarenakan nilainya terlalu rendah, maka pihak sekolah menyarankan agar ia pindah sekolah saja." Ahn Seongsaenim membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Sekali lagi Baekhyun hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berani menatap ayahnya yang kini terlihat murka.

"Baiklah terimakasih atas kerja samanya seongsaenim. Kami permisi dulu."

Baekhyun merasakan kursi di kanan kirinya berderit dan tangan Junsu menggandeng tangannya untuk keluar dari ruang guru.

...

...

"Sudah kuputuskan." Changmin yang terduduk di sofa sambil membuka jasnya berkata keras, membuat Junsu dan Baekhyun menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya.

"Apanya sayang?" Junsu mendekat dan duduk di samping lelaki yang sudah menjadi suaminya selama 3 bulan ini.

"Aku akan memasukkan Baekhyun ke sekolah asrama saja."

Junsu terkejut sejenak, ia menatap Changmin tak percaya.

"Memangnya kemana lagi dia harus dipindahkan? Lagipula di asrama dia takkan bisa berbuat onar!" Changmin melempar dasi yang baru saja dilepasnya ke lantai.

"Tapi itu berarti dia terpisah dari kita kan?" sanggah Junsu khawatir.

"Dia sudah terbiasa tak bersama kita sejak kita menikah. Apapun yang terjadi pokoknya aku akan tetap memasukannya ke asrama." Junsu menghela nafas melihat sifat keras kepala Changmin yang mulai tampak.

"Kalau begitu terserah kau saja."

Pembicaraan itu pun berakhir dengan Junsu yang beranjak pergi ke dapur, sementara Changmin menuju kamar tidurnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa Baekhyun yang kini terduduk dan tengah menggambari buku sketnya mendengar semuanya.

...

...

Tahun ajaran baru telah tiba dan kini Baekhyun yang berdiri diapit kedua orangtuanya dengan koper-koper berisi alat-alat pribadinya sudah berada di depan gedung besar bercat kelabu dengan tulisan besar-besar di papannya.

 **Sinosijak Cheodunghakyeo**

"Di sini tempatnya." Changmin membantu menarik koper ketika memasuki gedung sekolah itu.

"Ah murid pindahan yang itu ya?" Seorang wanita berambut magenta menyapa begitu keluarga Byun tiba di ruang guru.

"Ah benar, tapi.."

"Tolong jaga dan bimbing dia." Changmin memotong tegas ucapan Junsu.

"Oh.. baiklah, serahkan pada kami. Byun Baekhyun menempati kamar 46. Ayo nak."

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam dan menarik kopernya lalu berpindah ke sisi si wanita berambut magenta, siap pergi.

"Oh ya peraturan di asrama ini, orangtua boleh datang mengunjungi setiap akhir minggu.."

"Kami pasti datang! Hati-hati Baek.."

"Urusan kita selesai, ayo pulang." Changmin langsung menarik Junsu keluar kembali dari gedung sekolah.

Wanita berambut magenta yang masih menggandeng Baekhyun itu sedikit terkejut melihat perpisahan keluarga yang tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal ini. Namun akhirnya ia menggeleng dan membimbing Baekhyun menuju kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

"Ini kamarmu nak." Mereka berhenti di depan pintu bernomor 46.

"Gomawo noona." Baekhyun mengangguk singkat.

"Ne. Namaku Lee Jieun dan aku kepala asrama di kelas 3, kalau ada yang kau butuhkan datanglah ke kantor guru."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, ia menyeret kopernya dan membuka pintu kamar 46.

Kamar itu hanya kamar minimalis dengan wallpaper baby blue. Di kedua sudut ruangan terdapat masing-masing tempat tidur tingkat serta nakas yang mempunyai beberapa laci. Baekhyun bisa melihat di salah satu tempat tidur tergeletak begitu saja jaket kusut berwarna kelabu yang kelihatan habis dipakai.

"Oh ya Baekhyun karena ini asrama jadi kau harus berbagi kamar dengan yang lain. Semoga kau bisa cepat akrab dengan mereka ya. Ah, baju seragammu kutaruh di laci nomor 2 kau bisa langsung menggunakannya karena itu sudah dicuci sebelumnya. Baekhyun?"

Jieun mengerutkan dahi karena tak mendapat reaksi dari Baekhyun. Namun akhirnya Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk tanpa ekspresi.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Semoga kau cepat beradaptasi Baekhyun." Jieun melangkah keluar dari kamar dan ia pun menutup pintunya.

Tubuh Baekhyun merosot terduduk di lantai beralaskan karpet itu. Perlahan ia membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan buku sket barunya lalu mengambil posisi bersandar di depan tempat tidur. Tangannya yang berjemari lentik mulai membuka helai demi helai gambar yang telah di buatnya.

BRAK

Pintu kamar mendadak menjeblak terbuka, dan 2 anak lelaki masuk. Yang satu berambut blonde dan yang lainnya berambut hitam lurus. Mereka bersamaan memandang Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun menutup buku sketnya dan langsung menyembunyikan benda tersebut di balik punggungnya ketika kedua anak lelaki itu mendekatinya.

"Jieun noona bilang akan ada anak baru. Kaukah anak baru itu?" Anak yang berambut hitam dan raut wajahnya lebih ramah bertanya halus.

"Ne." Baekhyun menjawab sekenanya.

"Kau di kelas 3-3 juga?" Kali ini yang berkata si anak berambut blonde. Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah anak itu lebih keras dan dingin, mengingatkannya akan Kim Jongin.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan kata yang sama. Ia teringat pembicaraan ayahnya dengan Jieun tentang kelasnya tadi.

"Wooah beruntung, kami juga! Siapa namamu? Aku Kim Jinhwan. June, perkenalkan dirimu!" Si rambut hitam menyenggol temannya dengan siku.

"Aku Goo Junhoe." Si bocah berambut blonde berkata singkat dan malas.

"Byun Baekhyun." Jawaban Baekhyun pun tak kalah singkatnya.

"Oh ya kudengar kau dari Seoul?" Jinhwan bertanya antusias.

"Benar."

"Kenapa pindah ke sini?"

DEG

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang dengan tak wajar. Ia menggeleng kuat dan memutuskan untuk hanya menjawab, "Appa yang meminta."

"Aku juga begitu! Kata appa aku ini nakal bla bla bla karena itu aku juga masuk di sini dari kelas 2 bla bla bla.." Jinhwan mulai sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa/?

"Berisik hyung." Junhoe berkata tajam.

"Hehehe.. mianhe.. kau harus terbiasa dengan mulut cerewetku ini Baek.." Jinhwan memasang mode aegyo dengan menggunakan V sign.

Baekhyun hanya memandang datar Jinhwan, dan Jinhwan yang ditatap begitu tanpa mendapat reaksi sedikitpun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan merasa malu sendiri.

"Hmm yah, Baek kau punya saudara?" Jinhwan kembali mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Tidak." Yang lagi-lagi hanya dijawab Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya.

Suasana kembali canggung.

Hening lagi setelah Jinhwan kehabisan pertanyaan untuk diajukan. 10 menit yang lalu bak sesi wawancara idol dan wartawan, Jinhwan terus menanyai Baekhyun mulai dari makanan kesukaannya sampai jenis binatang kesukaannya. Semua itu saja sudah terlalu canggung dengan Baekhyun yang hanya menjawab singkat dan datar, apalagi tanpa percakapan begini?

"Aish sudahlah aku mau tidur saja. Dia benar-benar tidak seru." Junhoe beranjak malas dan naik ke ranjangnya yang terletak di tingkat atas.

"Jangan masukkan hati Baek, Junhoe memang menyebalkan biarkan saja. Ayo lebih baik kau juga tidur, beres-beresnya besok saja." Jinhwan menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan ia bangkit lalu memasukkan buku sketnya ke laci.

"Kau bisa pilih mau tidur di tingkat mana." Jinhwan menawarkan.

"Di bawah saja, terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Kebetulan aku memang suka di atas. Kalau begitu selamat tidur Baek." Jinhwan memanjat ke tingkat atas dengan tangga.

Baekhyun menaiki ranjang bawah yang tepat berada di bawah Jinhwan. Ia menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut lembut yang sudah tersedia di sana, dan memadamkan lampu sebelum memposisikan tubuh mungilnya berbaring telentang.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar. Entah karena kesunyian yang terlalu mencekam ini atau apa. Tapi ia mengakui juga bahwa ruangan ini sangat hening. Biasanya di rumah saat menjelang waktu tidur, ia akan mendengar percakapan Changmin dan Junsu di luar kamarnya. Terkadang suara-suara menjijikkan, juga suara beberapa benda pecah. Namun di kamar ini... hanya terdengar suara dengkur halus dari teman-teman sekamarnya.

Entah Baekhyun harus berterimakasih atau bersedih dengan kepindahannya di asrama ini, ia tidak tahu.

..

Pagi telah tiba. Jam sudah menunjukkan bahwa bel masuk akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi namun Baekhyun masih sibuk berkutat dengan dasinya. Oh yeah, untuk informasi, di sekolahnya dulu Baekhyun selalu melanggar aturan tidak memakai dasi karena itu dia tak pernah terbiasa dan tak tahu cara memakainya dengan benar.

"Baekhyun Jieun noona meletakkan buku-buku pelajaranmu di.. astaga Baekhyun apa yang kau perbuat? Tinggal 15 menit lagi!" Jinhwan yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantunya mengikat dasi dengan benar.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat memasukkan seluruh buku pelajarannya ke dalam ranselnya sementara Jinhwan memakaikan blazernya.

"Ayo segera ke kelas!" Jinhwan menarik Baekhyun berlari di sepanjang koridor asrama yang mulai ramai.

"Junhoe mana?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil terus berlari.

"Dia pergi duluan. Aissh padahal sudah kubilang untuk menunggumu lalu kita berangkat bersama.. Ah tapi dia memang biasa begitu lupakan saja kita tak punya banyak waktu Baek!" Jinhwan menarik Baekhyun sedikit lebih keras.

Akhirnya di 5 menit terakhir, Baekhyun dan Jinhwan tiba di kelas bersamaan dengan bel masuk yang berbunyi.

"Cih, baru datang?" Junhoe yang lewat di depan mereka menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jinhwan.

"Kupotong lidahmu Goo Junhoe! Ikh!" Jinhwan mengumpat dan mengajak Baekhyun duduk di sebelahnya.

Seongsaenim memasuki kelas dan para siswa langsung menempati bangku masing-masing.

"Ehm, ada yang Byun-sshi di sini?" Guru setengah baya itu mengedarkan pandang ke seisi kelas.

Baekhyun yang sadar karena sikutan Jinhwan pada rusuknya buru-buru mengangkat tangan.

"Ah kau? Maju nak, perkenalkan dirimu." Baekhyun menurut, ia berjalan ke depan kelas, walaupun dengan perasaan tak nyaman sebenarnya karena semua pasang mata di kelas itu kini tertuju padanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Byun Baekhyun imnida."

"Omoo manisnyaaa, aku Lee Taemin!" Seorang bocah berwajah manis yang duduk di barisan depan berseru, membuat Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

DEG

Wajah itu.. memang tidak sama persis, tapi..

Baekhyun merasakan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

..wajah itu mirip..

"Hey kenapa wajahmu begitu? Tenang saja aku bukan hantu, kita pasti bisa ak.." Taemin bangkit dari bangkunya dan mendekat sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, bermaksud bersalaman.

Namun lain pula yang dilihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun membayangkan tangan kecil itu akan menghantam wajahnya lagi, memberi kesakitan yang luar biasa pada seluruh tubuhnya... merobek bibirnya sampai berdarah..

"Baekhyun?"

"KYAAAAA pergi! Pergi! Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun berjongkok dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

"J..Jongin? tapi Baekhyun, aku ini.."

"PERGI KIM JONGIN!"

"Taemin-sshi, tolong kembali ke bangkumu." Seongsaenim memberi isyarat, dan Taemin hanya dapat mematuhinya.

"Baekhyun-sshi, maaf. Kau bisa kembali ke bangkumu sekarang." Seongsaenim membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Setelah tenang, Baekhyun pun bangkit dan kembali ke bangkunya sendiri. Kali ini dengan bisik-bisik dan pandangan aneh dari anak lain yang diterimanya. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun duduk pun pandangan yang diberikan Jinhwan sedikit berbeda dari yang tadi. Namun Baekhyun berusaha acuh dan memilih untuk menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Saya umumkan, di kelas 3 tahun ini akan ada guru pengajar baru yang masuk. Saya harap kalian semua bisa menjaga sikap, karena guru baru ini juga masih sangat muda."

Tapi sia-sia saja Seongsaenim berteriak-teriak begitu, karena tak ada seorang pun di kelas 3-3 yang mau repot-repot mendengarkan. Termasuk Baekhyun yang kini sudah mengeluarkan buku sketnya lagi dari ranselnya.

.

.

Di saat yang sama..

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dalam balutan pakaian dan dasi hitam melangkah terburu di koridor sekolah. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengecek waktu pada jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, hingga ia hampir bertabrakan dengan seorang yeoja berambut magenta.

"Astaga hati-hati!" tegur wanita itu.

"Mianhe agasshi, apa kau bisa memberitahu dimana letak kelas 3-3?" Suara berat nan seksi milik si pria menyahut.

Jieun menatap lelaki jangkung itu dari atas ke bawah, dan ia mengangguk paham.

"Anda Park Chanyeol-sshi guru baru yang masih mahasiswa itu?"

"Benar." Chanyeol membetulkan letak kacamata bergagang hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Silahkan ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dulu. Beliau meminta anda menemuinya di sana." Jieun tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tapi maaf, dimana ruang..."

"Lurus sepanjang koridor ini, belok ke kiri dan lurus lagi. Pintu pertama yang kau jumpai adalah pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah." Jieun menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Terimakasih banyak, saya permisi." Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuh tegapnya sopan.

Begitu Jieun berlalu, Chanyeol langsung mempercepat langkahnya sambil sedikit berlari. Untung saja pengarahan letaknya tadi tidak begitu panjang jadi Chanyeol masih bisa mengingatnya.

5 menit kemudian lelaki itu sudah berada di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Park Chanyeol 23 tahun, Sarjana Ekonomi dan mendapat penghargaan sebagai mahasiswa paling berprestasi di Universitas Korea."

Chanyeol berdiri tegang ketika Kepala Sekolah Lee Soo Man membaca riwayat hidupnya.

"Baiklah. Kau mau melihat kelas yang akan kau ajar?"

"Eh, tapi wawancaranya?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Wawancara? Haha kau tak perlu sesi wawancara untuk melamar menjadi guru di sini. Sudah jelas kau ini sangat layak dan berkualitas menjadi seorang pengajar." Lee Soo Man terkekeh.

"Oh benarkah? Terimakasih kepala sekolah. Kalau begitu saya akan melihat kelas saya." Chanyeol bersyukur dalam hati dapat melewatkan sesi tanya jawab yang paling dibencinya itu.

"Ikuti saya."

Chanyeol dan Kepala Sekolah Lee berhenti di depan sebuah jendela besar yang menampakkan kelas berisi anak-anak.

"Ini kelas 3-3" Kepala Sekolah Lee memberitahu.

Chanyeol terdiam melihatnya. Ia bergidik sendiri. Chanyeol kira anak kelas 3 setidaknya akan lebih mudah diurus namun kelihatannya tidak jika seluruh siswa di kelas itu berteriak-teriak dan mengabaikan guru perempuan muda yang berdiri di depan kelas. Chanyeol takut akan bernasib sama dengannya.

"Kelas yang menarik kan? Sejak tingkat 1 anak-anak kelas 3 memang terkenal berisik, tapi mereka semua sangat kompak." Sang Kepala Sekolah memberitahu Chanyeol.

Memang di kelas itu semua kompak ribut, kecuali jika mata Chanyeol tak salah tangkap, ada seorang anak lelaki berambut kecokelatan yang hanya duduk diam di bangkunya. Tak bicara dengan yang lain, hanya sibuk dengan buku sketnya.

"Maaf Kepala Sekolah, anak yang duduk sendirian itu siapa? Kenapa ia tak bergaul dengan yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Oh dia Byun Baekhyun. Karena suatu alasan ia dipindahkan ke sini oleh orangtuanya. Mungkin ia masih belum bisa beradaptasi karena baru pindah kemarin."

"Benarkah? Lalu yang lain?"

Lee Soo Man Seongsaenim hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan mengenal mereka semua dengan baik besok. Jangan khawatir." Ia menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan meninggalkannya berdiri membeku di depan kelas 3-3.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Benar, tugasnya dimulai besok. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar besok pelajaran pertamanya dapat berjalan sempurna sesuai rencananya.

 **TBC**

 **A.N.:**

 **Halo para readers tercinta *digampar* masih ingat dengan ff ini? Maaf ya author hiatus nggak bilang2 dulu dan bikin kalian nunggu ff ini update sampe lumutan, habisnya seminggu full ini kemaren dipake buat UTS T.T oke ada beberapa hal yang bikin aku semangat buat lanjut. Pertama, review dari para readersnim sekalian yang udah numpuk, kedua comebacknya GOT7 dan IKON yang hampir bersamaan. Astaga aku girang banget sampek sekarang nambah OTP juga dari GOT7 XD**

 **Oke, lupakan. Saya juga mau minta maaf ya buat para readers yang kurang nyaman waktu baca adegan kekerasan KaiBaek. Author usahain mulai dari chapter ini adegan kekerasannya tidak separah chapter kemarin. Author khilaf, author juga awalnya nggak ada rencana buat bikin Baek menderita tapi yah ide ngalir gitu aja sih jadi gini deh hasilnya *ditabok* ini juga ff angst yang aku buat pertama kali. Terus buat yang bingung kenapa ibunya Baek meninggal, coba baca lebih teliti deh di chapter sebelumnya.. buat kenapa jajoong bisa koma mungkin nanti bakal ada plesbek :v buat yang tanya umur: Baek 9 tahun, Chanyeol 23 tahun**

 **Terus juga bagi yang bilang ff ini kurang sreg sama unsur pedo-nya, emang bener sih author juga merasa cerita ini mulai keluar dari jalur. Tapi yah semua kan ada waktunya, aneh kan masa begitu ketemu udah langsung ada perasaan cinta apalagi ini tentang guru sama murid. Sabar aja ya :v**

 **Ya udah deh gitu aja. Author mohon maaf tidak bisa membalas review para readersnim satu2 karena author sudah terlalu tepar dan ngantuk. Yang jelas aku berterimakasih sekali bagi para pembaca yang sudah mau repot2 ngereview atau follow dan favorite.**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **[HoshinoChanB], [seogogirl], [nia], [nur991fah], [GtReginaAC], [Firda473], [Restikadena], [chanbaekssi], [amandaerate], [anjar913], [yousee], [Royrose], [winter park chanchan], [bbhyun92], [SHINeexo]**

 **See you for next chapter~**

 **[4 October 2015 04:26 AM]**


End file.
